


On A Windy Day (she made sure things didn't break down)

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Depends, Don't know how to write these characters yet, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Might add more chapters?, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, They're like siblings, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the wind blows, and Flug is terrified.In which the wind blows, and Demencia helps her friend.





	On A Windy Day (she made sure things didn't break down)

Windy days weren't exactly Flug's forte, for rather obvious reasons. Still, him being the overly prepared man he was, he did his best to make his bag fly-proof. It, under normal circumstances, wouldn't fly off.

However, today was not a normal circumstance.

The remnants of a wind-based superhero's power lingered in the air hours after it was used. This caused intense winds. Not strong enough to hurt someone, of course. Although that was the intended use, the energy of it died down.

Yes, these winds could not injure someone unless they were incredibly light.

One thing that Flug did not take into consideration before a shoplifting trip with Demencia was that his bag was incredibly light, as were his goggles.

It happened so quickly, yet he could still register it. Before he could even blink, he pulled his lab coat up, covering his face.

Demencia was also quick to act. Despite being ever so curious of what her friend looked like under the bag, she ran to grab both items without a second thought.

Agility was her strong suit, and she caught them before the wind could carry the bag too high and before the goggles could drop to the ground.

She then took in the sight of her coworker, taking shuttering breaths as he shook, face still obscured by his coat.

"Hey, _hey._ I got 'em, you nerd. Chill, it's fine!" After a few slow deep breaths, he sighed, face still obscured. Wordlessly, he held out one hand for his belongings, taking them with relief.

"Uh, pl-please turn for a second." He was still clearly a bit shook. Demencia complied, and after only a small while, there was a tiny, "thank you. Let's be on our way, then." 

"One of these days, Fluggy." Of course she'd find out what was under that bag, but for now, she had to wait for Flug to be ready. Even she knew that.

He chuckled a bit and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. One of these days.."

**Author's Note:**

> okay??? so?? I don't know how to write these characters yet? this is more like practice for me than anything else. but I mean, I think Demencia would recognize Flug's extreme discomfort in not wearing the bag and goggles? And she'd genuinely respect it? I mean, even though she really wants to see what he looks like, I feel like she'd respect his privacy till he was ready. Either that or lose his trust and friendship, and then living at the manor would be no fun.
> 
>  
> 
> also I know that the bag, physically speaking, would've stayed on but I genuinely don't care? I just wanted to write this? Let's assume the goggles weren't strapped on right. 
> 
> anyway I'm going to bed


End file.
